


Hot Pants

by Butsinceimetyou



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 03:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2452667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butsinceimetyou/pseuds/Butsinceimetyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kimcarcrashian prompted:Sebastian goes to Blaine’s baseball game. (Cue Blaine in baseball pants)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Pants

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone :)
> 
> I just wanted to apologize for the long wait on all of your prompts; school work picked up pretty quickly these last two weeks. I promise I will get to ALL of them in due time. For now, I’m trying to get through all of the Halloween prompts before the holiday comes around, once those are all finished I will delve into the rest.
> 
> Also, I’m sorry most of my stories have been ridiculously short. I’m going to work on that; it’s just harder with different prompts.
> 
> I hope everyone is having a good week :)
> 
> x
> 
> Casey

                  It was a hot day in July, and the blazing sun was particularly harsh, as it beat down on various men and women sitting in the bleachers. Beads of sweat slid down Sebastian’s neck, making him grumble.

                 “What possible could have led them into thinking this was a good idea? He exasperated.

                “Oh, Sebastian, come on. Chill out, man. They just wanted to try something new. You’re just pissy, because you are sweating.” Nick said with a chuckle. Sebastian glared at his friend, flipping him off.

                “Whatever, I still think this is ridiculous. I don’t even understand how either of them made the team— they don’t play sports, dancing is the only remotely athletic activity that they take part in.”

                “Hey, that isn’t true. Blaine used to box, and Jeff sometimes plays soccer.  Anyways, they might be pretty good; you don’t know, stop grumbling.” Nick told him somewhat sternly, “Oh, look they’re exiting the dugout now.” Nick said, gesturing towards the boys coming out of the dugout. The boys were clad in navy and red baseball uniforms, complete with the Dalton crest over the left breast pocket and form-fitting pants.

                When Jeff finally exited, his eyes skimmed over the large crowd seated on the bleachers, obviously searching for Nick and Sebastian. Once he caught sight of them, his eyes widened and he waved wildly, smiling brightly. Nick smiled and waved in return, as Sebastian rolled his eyes, lifting his hand in some semblance of a wave. His eyes didn’t stay on Jeff for long; however, as he noticed the final boy exiting the dugout.

                Not once had Sebastian imagined seeing his boyfriend clad in a baseball uniform, but now, seeing it first-hand, he’s more than certain that the image will be the center of his late night fantasies for the rest of the summer.

                Just as Jeff had done a few minutes prior, Blaine searched the crowd until finally sighting Sebastian, his smiling blooming bright. Blaine blew his boyfriend a kiss, earning a gentle glare and eye roll, making him smile even brighter. Blaine then sent Sebastian a little wave before turning around, giving Sebastian a clear few of his boyfriend’s gorgeous back side in those tight uniform pants.

                “Sebastian?” Nick asked, looking at his friend with confusion. Sebastian didn’t respond. “Hello? Sebastian!”

                “What?!” Sebastian nearly yelled averting his eyes from Blaine’s ass to look at Nick. Nick couldn’t help but chuckle,

                “See something you like?” Nick asked him with a sly smile, as he had obviously noticed Sebastian’s prior leering. With a smirk, Sebastian said,

                “This game just became a lot more bearable.”


End file.
